


🎵I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream...🎵

by Italymystery



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: 4x6 doesn't exist, F/F, Fanart, Zarie, period
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:54:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29030499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Italymystery/pseuds/Italymystery
Relationships: Marie LaFleur (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)/Zelda Spellman
Kudos: 18





	🎵I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream...🎵

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/182321680@N08/50882007673/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
